You
by lilirox187
Summary: Draco was going to end up exactly like his father. Until a tragic event changes his life forever. An idea that popped into my head! Sorry for any mistakes don't have an editor Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling!


**Hey people who bothered to read this! This is my first fan fiction! YAY! I hope you like it!**

You. Kathrine Nash. You. The girl with the bright hazel eyes. You. The girl that has beautiful strawberry blonde curls in a long pony-tail. You. The girl who always wears sundresses that come down just below your knees. You. My savior.

Every Tuesday, at a quarter past five, you walked down the quiet street and turned into the busy boulevard to get from your piano class to your friend Isabelle's house. And every Tuesday, at a quarter past five, I watched. Ever since my ninth birthday, I watched. You were always on time, always walking down that road at precisely 5:15. No earlier and no later.

At 4:30 I would be anxious to no end, watching the clock. At 5 o' clock, I would be so jumpy from excitement. Finally, at 5:10, I can wait no longer. I run through my backyard and go through the short trail filled with beautiful gardens and wildlife, but I don't care about that. All that matters at that point is getting to the hill across the street. Getting to you. At 5:12, I arrive at the hill. I watch the muggle vehicles pass by, and breathe in the scent of lavender and pansies. I sit down in my favorite spot: under the only maple tree and next to the patch of tulips that never seamed to wilt. At 5:14, everything seams to be going so slow. After what seams like ages, 5:15 comes, and so do you.

I could see down the road, you leaving your piano teacher's robin's egg blue victorian house and her cracked driveway. Your way of walking was so graceful that it looked like an angel was gliding down the street. As you turned the corner, you were usually humming or singing the song you had learned in piano. From listening to your songs, I could tell you enjoyed songs with beauty and repetition. I just sit there, watching you trek down the lonely road. You would then turn the corner again, but into a different street where Isabelle lived. Just like that, you disappeared into her homey looking cottage. Those three minutes were always the fastest minutes of my day.

It was almost exactly the same everyday, but sometimes, you would read something on you phone and laugh a laugh that sounded like cheerful birds. Or maybe you would talk to yourself. However, you never looked my way. I was always there, unnoticed, but at the time, I was a greedy, pitiful child that was taught muggles were scum. I was exactly like them, except for the fact I liked one particular muggle. That was you Kathrine. I was almost exactly as evil as them until yesterday.

Yesterday was Tuesday, but I was determined to do something I had never done before. I was going to say hi to you Kathrine. I thought that with a greeting, maybe we could be friends. That maybe I didn't have to go unnoticed. I could say hi to you every time, and you could respond. All I could think about that day was how I should greet you. _Should I do it with my usual smirky attitude? No, she's more than that. Should I be super polite? No, she would think I was stupid._ I finally decided to say it like you would: with an amazing smile and let the words flow naturally. I left a little earlier than usual that day, just in case you decided to leave a little early. As I left through the parlor, my mum called for me.

"Don't be too late Draco," she said in her soft voice. "Your father's coming back from...business... tonight." I gulped. We both knew what business meant.

I bid her goodbye and went down my usual route to the road. I sat in my usual spot. You didn't come early. I wasn't surprised. At 5:15, I looked down the road, but you weren't coming out. At 5:17, I was getting worried. Some people might think it was stupid and you were only two minutes late, but you were always exactly on time. At 5:30, I knew something was up. I started pacing and trying to think of what to do. It was 5:45 when I really started panicking. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran up to your piano teacher's house and peered inside the window. All I saw was an old woman sitting at the piano, crying and blowing her nose. Then I ran to Isabelle's house, but no one was home. I was filled with nervous energy, so I decided I could make it to your house. You lived in the large, light blue, stucco house next to the peach orchard. You lived about 4 miles away from your piano teacher's house: a short drive, but a long walk/jog. However, I was desperate and out of my right mind, so I ran to your house (I could have just apparated). I didn't care if I cut through neighbors lawns. All that mattered was getting to you.

By the time I got to your court, I was out of breath. Once I walked to your house, what I saw was horrifying. Windows were shattered, your front door turned into ash, but the worst part was the dark mark hanging over your house.

"No," I whimpered. "No, no, NO!" I was hysterical now and on my knees sobbing. It took nearly five minutes to get up. I screamed out into the night and punched your house, causing my knuckles to split. I pulled myself together enough to apparate back to Malfoy Manor. I'm sure I freaked my mother out: appearing in the kitchen and wailing. I felt her comforting hand on my shoulder and ask what was wrong. Then my sadness turned into anger. You didn't deserve to die. My father was a monster, along with You-know-who and the rest of his followers. I almost thought they were doing the right thing by wiping out the mudblood population.

"I will never be like them," I whispered, but then shouted, "NEVER!" I started crying again and looked at my mother. I then saw something disappear from her eyes. That slight glint of evil was gone and replaced with concern completely. I could feel a change in me too. I wasn't the daddy's boy evil git anymore. I couldn't believe it, but I was on Potter's side now. I had made this decision in my head and there was no turning back now. My mother and I were now against Voldemort *flinch*.

So Katherine, because of you, two people realized their mistakes. Now I have the chance to make the right decision. Because of your undeserved death, I can be a better person. Now I don't know how this death thing works, but if you're listening, thank you. You saved a boy you didn't even know. You were a kind, beautiful, and selfless person. Thank you.

**I hope you liked it! It was fun to right. Reviews are majorly appreciated!**


End file.
